


Ace of Hearts

by roseable



Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseable/pseuds/roseable
Summary: Jordan comes out to Aiden.
Relationships: Aiden Zhou/Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place towards the end of the summer after HSS book 3 (or thereabouts) 
> 
> Since Asexual Awareness Week is coming up soon, I wanted to write a fic about coming out to a romantic partner as asexual. Even though I’m ace, I’ve never done this myself so I hope I did it justice :)

Aiden knew he was supposed to be paying attention to the movie but he was halfway to sleep already. Cuddling with Jordan was the most comfortable thing in the world and Aiden defied anyone to find anything better. Plus, having his hair stroked always made him sleepy so really, if anyone was to blame for him falling asleep, it was Jordan. Stupid boyfriend making him feel safe and warm with his hair-stroking skills and strong arms. Yeah, it was definitely his fault.

“Hey babe, can I tell you something?”

And just like that, Aiden was wide awake. He lifted his head from Jordan’s chest. “Of course, Jords. You can tell me anything.” He fumbled for the pause button on his laptop, ignoring the slight tremor in his hands.

Jordan was avoiding eye contact, a tell tale indication that he was nervous. “Can we sit up?”

After some quick rearranging, the couple sat side by side. Jordan’s eyes were still downcast and he’d begun picking at a hold in the knee of his sweatpants. Feeling Aiden’s worried gaze on him, Jordan flashed a half smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. “Sorry, I’m just really nervous.”

“It’s ok,” Aiden reassured. He took Jordan’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Take your time.” He wanted to mean it because he really was trying his best to stay calm. But his heart was racing. Your boyfriend asking if he could ‘tell you something’ was only a step or two down from the dreaded ‘we need to talk’ phrase that struck terror into the heart of every person in a relationship.

“Is everything ok?” he blurted before he could stop himself. “With us?”

Jordan started. “What? Of course! No, it’s nothing like that. We’re great, I promise.”

Aiden relaxed a little, his cheeks warm. “Oh ok. Sorry.”

Jordan chuckled awkwardly. “Don’t be sorry. I probably could have phrased that better.” He bit his lip, once more dropping his eyes. “It’s actually about me.” Aiden nodded, deciding to keep quiet this time and let Jordan go at his own pace.

“You know how I told you I’ve always known I was gay?” Jordan asked after a moment.

“I remember. You said you came out to your dad when you were twelve, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right. It’s relating to that.” Jordan sighed. “A couple months before I transferred to Berry, I started to question whether or not I was really gay. I just didn’t seem interested in the very, um, physical side of a relationship like other people – gay, straight, or otherwise. I was actually confused for a really long time.” Jordan’s voice cracked and Aiden saw his eyes shining with tears.

“For the longest time, I felt so… so broken. I thought that there must be something wrong with me because I didn’t want what society and the media said I should want. Especially as a guy.” A tear rolled down his cheek.

Not knowing what to say but aching to comfort him, Aiden drew his boyfriend’s face close and kissed his cheek while softly rubbing the back of his neck.

Jordan huffed a laugh mixed with a hiccup. “Ha, sorry. I – I get kind of emotional talking about this.”

“It’s ok,” Aiden promised. “I understand. You have nothing to apologise for. Do you want to keep going?”

Jordan nodded shakily, brushing away his tears. “Yeah. So, um, I was feeling really down even after I came here because I felt so outside of it all. It was better here, but I still felt it. All the drama that happened over the year kept my mind off of it a lot but I had to confront it eventually.” He took a deep breath. “So I did some research and I found out that I’m – that I’m asexual.”

The worry clenched tight in Aiden’s chest evaporated but before he could say anything, Jordan was continuing. “Basically, I have no sexual attraction to anyone,” he said quickly. “I still have romantic attraction as well as other kinds, obviously because I love you and I think you’re gorgeous. I just don’t have the sexual element. And I want you to know that I still love and like you and that nothing has changed and I’m not any different just because I’m asexual and –”

“Jords, you’re spiraling.” Aiden shushed him with a finger to his lips. He smiled gently. “Thank you for telling me. I know how scary it can be to come out. And don’t worry. I know that you can still have feelings for me without being sexually attracted to me. Myra taught us a lot about asexuality when she came out.”

A ghost of a sheepish smile flickered across Jordan’s lips as he moved Aiden’s hand away. “I thought she might have but I wanted to make sure. I think I got a little carried away.”

Aiden laughed. “I don’t mind. I’m really proud of you for figuring it out.”

“Thanks. And thank you for being amazing as always.” Jordan sighed as he sagged against Aiden, pressing his face into the curve of his neck. “That was hard. You’re the first person I’ve told.”

“I’m honoured.” Aiden smiled. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy, feeling somehow very tall and very small at the same time. But in a good way. “Can I ask about what you’re ok with us doing? Like, are you alright with kissing and cuddling?”

He felt Jordan smile against his skin. “Definitely. I love kissing and cuddling you.”

“Good, because I love it too.”

“Can we lie back down again? ‘m tired.”

“That conversation really took it out of you, huh?” Aiden teased, already drawing Jordan down with him to lie on the pillows.

Jordan snorted. “You joke, but yeah, it kind of did.”

The couple arranged themselves comfortably in the reverse of their original position; Jordan’s head on Aiden’s chest.

“Now that I’m thinking about kisses and cuddling,” Jordan murmured. “Can I have a kiss?”

“You may have as many kisses as your heart desires,” Aiden told him seriously. “Any time and any place.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Jordan leaned up to collect his kiss. “You’ve fallen into my trap,” he laughed, pressing a kiss to Aiden’s jaw before nuzzling back into his neck.

“Or have you fallen into my trap?” Aiden asked. “Maybe this was my plan all along to get more kisses from you.”

“Sure, baby,” Jordan scoffed. “I’d believe that if you didn’t turn into a tomato at the slightest PDA.”

Aiden spluttered indignantly. “I – I do not! You – you’re the tomato!”

“Aww,” Jordan cooed, leaning up on his elbows to grin at him. “You’re all red already! The cutest tomato I’ve ever seen.”

“I – you –” Aiden ran out of words and settled for trying to pout and glare that the same time while unsuccessfully trying to smother his smile. “Shut up. No more kisses for you.”

“Wait, no! Let me love you!”

“You should have thought of that before you called me a tomato.”

“But a very _cute_ tomato! Make all the other tomatoes go –”

“I’m going to stop you there before you make it worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://accidentally-ajay.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
